


En el pasado

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Activo Jae, Agentes, M/M, Mención de Jae/Sammy, Mención de Sammy, Pasivo YoungHyun, Sexo en un baño público, Smut, Smut JaeBri but no son pareja, Traición, Ya lo dije todo en los tags, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: El pasado es difícil de olvidar, más cuando se tiene historia con Kang YoungHyun.





	En el pasado

**En el pasado**

 

Acabó la bebida de un trago en el instante preciso que Park JaeHyung se alejó de su mesa y de la persona con la que iba acompañado, su prometido, Kim WooSung. Él no tardó en seguirlo hasta el baño de aquel bar.

 

Se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero que vestía, su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y las botas estilo militar complementaban su atuendo.  El sonido de sus pasos largos y rápidos habría resonado fuerte contra el piso sino fuera por la música de fondo en el lugar.

 

JaeHyung se lavaba las manos de manera prolija cuando entró en el baño. Sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato por medio del espejo. YoungHyun le sonrió socarrón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en una de las paredes.

 

—JaeHyung hyung, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi en ropa de civil.

 

YoungHyun detalló la figura del mayor, sus hombros y espalda escondidos debajo de un saco azul marino hecho a medida que le sentaba demasiado bien; realzaba la elegancia de su porte. Sus piernas largas iban cubiertas por la tela cara de un pantalón de vestir a juego que complementaban la elegancia propia del ser que era Park JaeHyung. Era un deleite verlo en ese tipo de prendas, YoungHyun lo reconocería siempre.  

 

Relamiéndose el labio inferior, YoungHyun, elevó su mirada de nuevo hacia la del contrario a través del espejo.

 

JaeHyung consciente del escrutinio del que era objeto, no cambió su expresión seria; no había manera de que se mostrará de otra forma con YoungHyun, así que de modo sereno tomó una toalla de papel y se secó las manos. Luego de depositarla, hecha bola, en el bote de basura, se volvió hacia el de cabellos rojizos, peinados de forma despreocupada, hacia ambos lados de su rostro. Su mirada se fijó en la oscura y pícara del menor. Las pestañas de YoungHyun se batieron con descarado coqueteo, que habrían funcionado muy bien en otros que no fueran él, Park JaeHyung. Aunque en otro tiempo y en otra situación, habría estampado ya al insolente con fuerza contra la pared y le habría comido la boca.

 

El pasado era difícil de olvidar más cuando se tenía historia con Kang YoungHyun.

 

—Yo no te había visto desde que DoWoon y tú decidieron traicionar a la organización.

 

YoungHyun cerró los ojos dejando escapar de entre sus labios carmín un sonoro suspiro lleno de abatimiento. JaeHyung jamás lo perdonaría. Pero fue capaz de volverlos a abrir antes de que JaeHyung se marchara de ahí. Logró detenerlo; estremeciéndose en el instante que sintió la fuerte pero delgada muñeca del mayor bajo su agarre.

 

 JaeHyung lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, con una mirada dura, pero sumamente atrayente. Lejos de amedrentarlo, lo motivó para mantenerlo ahí por más tiempo.

 

—Tengo mis razones para haber hecho lo que hice.

 

—Y no pienso lo contrario; no tienes que explicar nada. No estoy interesado en saber ya nada más de ti.

 

De un fuerte jalón se soltó del agarre con el que YoungHyun lo retenía en el lugar. JaeHyung siguió entonces, WooSung seguía allá afuera esperando por él.

 

YoungHyun que era de poca paciencia y tenía un objetivo en mente esa noche, un deseo más bien. Lo jaló del brazo y lo lanzó hacia la pared contraria, aprisionándolo entre ella y su cuerpo.

 

—¿Sabes hyung? —YoungHyun acercó el rostro hacia el de él, su aliento rozó sus labios. JaeHyung lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin inmutarse ni un poco; aunque, por dentro, el recuerdo de aquellos labios sobre los suyos le tambaleó el alma. —Vine con un único objetivo hoy y no me voy a ir sin cumplirlo —finalizando eso, acortó la escasa distancia que se interponía entre sus bocas y lo besó.

 

JaeHyung lo vio cerrar los parpados y lo sintió intentando penetrar entre sus labios; sin embargo, fue el perfume de la colonia que usaba lo que sí pudo penetrar en sus sentidos. WooSung estaba afuera, esperándolo y seguramente no tardaría en ir a buscarlo al notar su tardanza. Y él no quería que lo encontrará de aquella manera. Pero la rudeza y la necesidad con la que YoungHyun se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo besaba, estaba doblegando su fortaleza.

 

Cierto era que YoungHyun se había marchado hace años de la organización. Los había traicionado. Y él había sentido doblemente aquella traición. ¿Pero no había sido él quien lo traicionó primero al no contarle de su compromiso con Kim WooSung? Kang YoungHyun siempre fue viceral, no se detenía a pensar las cosas cuando una emoción lo gobernaba. Era inteligente, sí, mente fría y calculadora, sus misiones siempre fueron un éxito, también, fue uno de los mejores agentes que la organización pudo tener; pero en cosas de los sentimientos nunca fue bueno. Aunque apasionado lo fue en ambos sentidos, eso jamás lo podría negar él. Y tampoco podía mentir en ese momento y decir que no extrañaba su cuerpo fibroso debajo o encima del suyo, sus piernas fuertes y duras rodeando su cintura. El sexo con WooSung era maravilloso, pero suave, como su prometido. El sexo con YoungHyun siempre fue salvaje, ardiente, diferente. JaeHyung abrió la boca dejando que YoungHyun lo devorara y cerrando los ojos, llevó una de sus amplias manos hacia la nunca del menor y enterrando sus dedos en la mata salvaje de cabello rojizo y la apretó entre ellos. YoungHyun se presionó contra su cuerpo, frotando sus erecciones. Viajó su otra mano por la espalda del menor hasta su trasero, apretando y masajeando uno de sus glúteos sin pudor alguno, ganándose en consecuencia, un gruñido por parte de YoungHyun que murió dentro de su boca.

 

Antes de que JaeHyung pudiera regresar a sus cabales, YoungHyun desabrochó los pantalones de ambos y lo jaló consigo a uno de los solitarios cubículos. Le bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y alzó el rostro hacia él, JaeHyung tras sus lentes se perdió un segundo por completo en aquellos ojos que lo miraban con deseo y hambre, el deseo brillaba con apasionamiento dentro de su mirada, provocando que el fuego en su interior ardiera y que sus manos cosquillearan con fuerza por la necesidad de tocarlo. YoungHyun le sonrió con esa sonrisa divertida y preciosa que prometía hacerlo perder la razón. —Voy a montarte hyung, el tiempo es oro y no podemos desperdiciarlo —dijo haciéndolo sentarse sobre la taza del baño. Se sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un rápido movimiento, y se sentó a horcadas sobre Jae, bajando sobre su erección de manera precisa, no hubo tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, no cuando las amplias manos de JaeHyung lo tomaron por la cintura y lo obligaron a terminar el camino entero sobre su pene erguido y duro. Pero fue su boca mordisqueándolo del cuello, lo que presionó ese botón en su interior que hizo que se moviera, subiendo y bajando sobre su falo erecto y grueso. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus gemidos no tardaron en llenar el silencio del baño, el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose en uno a cubrir el espacio en sus mentes heridas por el engaño. Cerrando sus ojos, fue YoungHyun quien mordió el labio de JaeHyung cuando su próstata fue golpeada sin clemencia una tras otra y otra vez por los embiste firmes y certeros del mayor.  

 

Quizá en el momento en que ambos se corrieron, el pensamiento de que el encuentro fuera eterno, pasó por sus mentes como un deseo.

 

-

 

JaeHyung se miró el corte en su labio a través del espejo, YoungHyun detrás de él terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón. JaeHyung se había terminado de arreglar hace unos pocos minutos, estaba prolijo, elegante y atractivo como siempre, a excepción de esa pequeña herida en sus labios de corazón, que volvía el rosado natural en uno rojizo. YoungHyun, por otro lado, tenía los cabellos revueltos y el cuello lleno de marcas de besos y mordidas.

 

—Bueno hyung —YoungHyun se acercó hasta él, lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello. JaeHyung no pudo evitar sentir una chispa en su piel—, te veré después. Y no hagas esperar más a tu prometido, qué si yo fuera él, ya habría descubierto tu infidelidad —se terminó de burlar, JaeHyung le sonrió tenuemente entonces, eso lo impresionó un poco; la realidad era que ambos sabían que YoungHyun jamás lo habría descubierto—. Solo olvídalo, no dije nada.

 

—Te recomiendo que cuando llegues a tu casa te des un baño y te relajes un buen rato —fue su turno de burlarse ahora—, que esa estreches no fue mentira y mi pene tampoco.

 

YoungHyun le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, dejó de abrazarlo y se marchó de ahí. JaeHyung suspiró. La próxima vez no bajaría la guardia, mantendría su máscara de frialdad con él. No sería condescendiente y definitivamente no habría sexo. El encuentro de esa vez fue para cerrar un capítulo, acabar una historia que nunca hubiera podido tener un final feliz y poder continuar con la verdadera, para la que estaba destinada su vida y en la que YoungHyun definitivamente no tenía cabida, porque el protagonista había sido elegido desde hace mucho tiempo por su familia.

 

El pasado podía dejarlo en paz por fin. Al menos eso quería creer él; de lo que no era consciente JaeHyung era de que los hilos del destino se mueven a cada rato y que estos pueden llegar a ser caprichosos.

 

Pero para YoungHyun, ese encuentro había significado solo una cosa, el comienzo. ¿De qué? Solo él lo sabía. Relamiéndose los labios, se bajó el casco de su Harley Davison, quitó el freno y se perdió entre los autos y las calles de la ciudad.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que los tags hayan dejado algo a la imaginación, sé que no y sé que pude omitirlos pero quise ponerlos :D 
> 
> Intenté subir esta cosa hace unos minutos y hubo un problema con la conexión y perdí la biblia que había dejado aquí en el cuadro de comentarios, solo diré, que tenía el borrador de esta escena desde hace mucho tiempo. La realidad es que yo tenía pensada una historia de agentes, organizaciones secretas, enemigos, misterios, traiciones, engaños, peleas, acción, sangre, smut, varias parejas de kpop y más smut… Pero no la hice y no voy a hacerla; sin embargo, tenía esta escena y pienso yo que no se necesita más historia para entenderla, igual solo es un poco de smut, entonces no hay problema. 
> 
> Pensé en varias personas para prometida o prometido de Jae, pero al final ganó Sammy, porque aunque yo quería poner a WonPil en ese papel no se podía, lo tengo en el borrador de la otra escena que también logré escribir aquel año que pensé en la historia de agentes. Y pues nada, solo quedaron dos pequeños oneshots de aquella idea, que son este jaehyungparkian y un sungpil que no sé si vaya a ver la luz alguna vez. 
> 
> Si tienen dudas sobre esto pueden preguntar, sino, pues qué bien! Yo había dejado un resumen de la historia que tuvieron Jae y YoungHyun pero esta cosa la borró cuando se quedó sin conexión y me dio pereza volverla a escribir. Solo digamos que cuando Jae y YoungHyun estuvieron juntos, Jae estaba comprometido ya con WooSung, cuando YoungHyun se enteró ardió Troya, se peleó con Jae, hubo golpes y bueno... se fue. En la actualidad son como enemigos. Y pues ya. 
> 
> Gracias por leerlo C: 


End file.
